


Cold Summer Night

by mssdare



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 (my entries) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Broken Heart, First Kiss, First Time, Holidays, M/M, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s heart broke the moment he saw Arthur and Gwen hugging on the deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonofsilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofsilly/gifts).



> Written for the final, 5th challenge of Summer Pornathon 2015: SWITCH
> 
> Thank you **Sillygoose (Sonofsilly)** for this one and ALL the other ones! I couldn't have made it without you bb!
> 
> PEOPLE - this Pornathon was GOLDEN! See all other entries for all the challenges [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofslash/pseuds/dragonofslash)

Merlin’s heart broke the moment he saw them hugging on the deck.

The night was chilly, stars bright and cold, scattered across the sky like a bag of flour spilled above the world, and Merlin had thought that Arthur and Gwen might need a blanket. Maybe it was silly, but he felt responsible for them—he was the host here in Ealdor, where they were all staying at Merlin’s mum’s summer cabin.

Merlin stood, clutching the blanket in his hands, his heart shattered in millions of pieces just like those stars above. For there was no mistaking the way Gwen nuzzled Arthur’s shoulder, or the way Arthur was pulling her close.

“She’s incredible,” Arthur had said when they’d planned the holiday. Merlin had nodded because yes, Gwen was all kinds of awesome, and if inviting her meant that Arthur would come too, Merlin was all for it. Then Gwaine had decided to tag along for no particular reason, but it was so much better like this: four friends having fun on summer break, no third wheel.

And now everything was fucked.

He was proud that his voice and hands didn’t shake when he handed them the blanket. The grateful look Arthur shot him would have once made Merlin weak in the knees. He turned around and walked back inside the cabin as fast as he could, almost doubling over from spikes of pain. He willed his tears away, wiping at them angrily with the back of his hand when they spilled down his cheeks.

“What, have our lovebirds flown away?” Gwaine asked, looking up from his phone.

“I’m off to sleep,” Merlin mumbled, avoiding Gwaine’s gaze. “Knackered.” He stripped to his boxer briefs and curled up on the bed, not bothering to cover himself with the blankets. The image of Gwen’s head on Arthur’s shoulder burned white hot in his memory, and he knew any attempt at sleep would be futile.

 _Six fucking years_. That was how long he’d been in love with Arthur. He’d thought…

But nothing mattered now.

“Merlin?” The mattress dipped when Gwaine crawled next to him.

“I’m so stupid.” Merlin sniffed, swiping at an errant tear.

Shame, regret, and self-contempt mixed together in a roiling swirl, and he was so overwhelmed he didn’t feel the hug at first. He snuggled closer instinctively, seeking comfort in the warmth of Gwaine’s firm body.

“You’re not stupid,” Gwaine said softly, stroking Merlin’s hair. He was so close his breath tickled Merlin’s face.

“Oh, I am,” Merlin insisted.

“If you’re a fool, then what does that make _me_?” Gwaine asked. And when Merlin looked up with his eyelashes still sticky with tears, he was stunned at how warm Gwaine’s dark eyes were, at how close Gwaine’s lips were. He took a quick breath, anxious not to make a fool of himself twice in one evening. But Gwaine didn’t let him dwell on it.

The first touch was fleeting, warm and soft, just a press of Gwaine’s lips to Merlin’s. The next kiss was deeper, though, and Merlin gasped as he opened for Gwaine’s tongue. And then it felt as if a fire had been lit inside Merlin, and he grabbed at Gwaine’s arms, clutching him tight.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Gwaine gasped. “Don’t let go.”

So Merlin clung to him as they kissed and kissed, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues while Gwaine humped Merlin, slowly at first, then frantically pressing his hard cock to Merlin’s erection through all the fabric. And when Merlin was sure he’d come any second, Gwaine pushed him back and scooted down, tugging on Merlin’s pants until Merlin’s cock sprang free.

God, Merlin had never been this hard in his life.

Gwaine’s lips hovered inches from Merlin’s aching prick. He licked and swallowed around the head and Merlin was done. Without any warning he was coming hard, spurting seed into Gwaine’s hot mouth.

He was still gasping for air when Gwaine moved back up to kiss him again, tasting of Merlin’s seed.

“I want…” Merlin said, making a move to reciprocate, stunned that he yearned for it so much, more than he could ever have imagined.

“Next time.” Gwaine smiled, and Merlin noticeda dark wet spot on Gwaine’s boxers.

They looked at each other and laughed, and then kissed some more.

“God, I’ve been such an idiot,” Merlin whispered.

Gwaine hummed in agreement and chuckled when Merlin kicked him in the shin.

They crawled under the blankets together, but Merlin didn’t feel cold any longer.

 

 


End file.
